The Love of His Boring Life as a Demon
by ravenelli
Summary: A story of his past and the woman once he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Help**

It was another day for Sebastian to waste his time _eating_ human who made a deal with him. He just finished one man before another man came up and made him another new deal. It was tiring, but it was good for his appetite since he was really hungry.

"The crow has teeth to show for another day yet to comes."

Sebastian just smirked at what his friend but also his foe said. "At least I did not waste my time to sew all of my webs here and there only to fill my plate."

Claude shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "Well, I hope you concern about yourself. Many people from the village come down to seek a help from demons. _Eating_ is good, but being a bloat will impress no one."

"I will never let myself show such an appearance. You need not to worry."

That said, Sebastian left by using his form as a crow.

He was a crow demon. He liked to fly here and there to accept a worthy deal for himself and to _eat_. Now that he was flying, someone shot him right to his left wing until he fell and kissed the earthly ground.

"Whoah! This is a crow! Not a hawk!"

"How could you be so wrong when a hawk surely much bigger than this? Let's just leave it here because sooner or later it will die."

"Okay. If you said so."

That poor Sebastian. Wrongly accused as a hawk, shot down, and left just like unused trash. He was severly injured in that form which caused him too weak to transform back to his original form. Just as he thought he could die because of a man's carelessness, he heard another steps.

It was no man, but a woman. Covered with a dark-colored cloak. She stopped right in front of him and picked him up.

"They were so bad, weren't they?" She asked him softly and checked his injury. "Please forgive them. They just did not know what they had done."

The woman, whose face was unseen because of the cloak, tried to give some helps to Sebastian by treating his wound and gave him a bandage. Just a moment later, she realized that the crow had maroon eyes.

"Are not you afraid of me?" Sebastian, still in a crow form, asked her.

The woman laughed a little bit. "Now? Not now. You are in a form of a crow so I am not afraid of you. Besides, you are badly injured so I believe you can do nothing while recovering yourself."

Sebastian looked closely to the woman and he could see her sparkling clear brown eyes and her genuine smile. Sebastian froze for a while when he thought as if he ever met someone like her.

"Do you know that you are talking to what they call as the forest demon?"

"Really?" She smiled as if she did not care. "Well, then I can tell them that I help the forest demon to recuperate."

"You really are not afraid of me." Sebastian sighed in a disappointed manner.

"I am not. I am sorry."

Just a little bit later, the woman finished helping him. The bandage she gave was really strong so Sebastian could just fly again.

"As to show my gratitude, Human Woman. Tell me your wish! I will give you a free charge for once."

The woman kept silent for a moment before finally she smiled and shook her head. "I can think none of my wish now. May I postpone it or will I lost my chance?"

Sebastian smirked. "You lost yours, Young Lady."

That said, he flew away high and left that woman alone in the forest. It was the first time Sebastian knew someone who had no wish when seeing a demon. It was not easy to summon one and made a deal with. Once someone got a chance, the deal should be done before the demon got bored or became uninterested in. But this time, even when Sebastian offered a free charge, she had nothing to ask to him and somehow she let him down.

_**Your comments are welcome since English is not my first language. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Return**

"Tsk!"

It was another disappointing taste for Sebastian's buds. Another man summoned him and asked him to kill the entire village just because his wife ran away to another man in another village. After Sebastian killed them all, he had to _eat_ the summoner too but unfortunately, the taste was the worst for the entire week.

"Humans are difficult to understand. Sometimes they are full of purity and sometimes filthy," he said.

A moment later, he heard some clangs from another direction. Somewhere in the forest. He interested in so he came to the place which produced those noisy sounds.

It was that woman. A woman who helped him when he was injured last time. She was now struggling by herself, defending herself using sword skill that she had. She wielded dual swords but she had to face many men.

"It is unfair! Why only Lord Reeze who can sleep with you? We want that too!"

"I sleep with no one!" she said. The tone clearly described her fear and anger.

"Do not speak lie! That body of yours must have been touched by Lord Reeze last night too!"

"I have seen you with him last night and you two were lovey-dovey!"

"Do not you dare talk about a nonsense like that! It is not as if we were lovey-dovey!"

And those swords still met each other. The woman really defended herself.

"And if a rape was what you are trying to say, it was going to be a rape! A rape and it was not what you called so lovey-dovey!"

It was unfair. She was all alone and she had to face three men who after her because of lust. When the woman careless, she tripped herself and fell down. That moment, men were trying to stop her immediately.

"Over my dead body." Sebastian came up in a blink of eyes and stood right in front of the woman, protecting her.

"Wha—Who are you?!"

"It is none of your business!"

"Get out of the way or we will kill you!"

"I won't." Sebastian smirked and showed a great amount of confidence. "How if I am about to kill you all first?"

"What?!"

"Do not you dare to pick a fight with us!"

And so, those men really tried to kill Sebastian. But as a demon as he is, Sebastian looked like as if he was dancing so beautifully to splashed bloods here and there with his most perfect smile, making the woman in an awe.

"Well, I hate to _eat_ rapist humans, but since I was very hungry, I guess I can not help it." So Sebastian just _ate_ them like the way they were. Immediately. Instantly, just before he realized that he was not alone.

Sebastian smiled to her. "Oh, I am trully sorry. Did I make you afraid of me?"

Well, the woman was of course, shivering after seeing such a horrifying event in front of her with blood splashed everywhere. But then she realized those maroon eyes, so she tried to calmed down.

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I am fine with this."

"You really are an interesting Human Woman, are not you?" Sebastian smiled. He was really happy to know that he learned something new about human. That not all humans were afraid of demon and not all of humans asked for help when they met a demon.

"Ah, you are hurt there." Sebastian noticed several bruises from the woman's arms and cheeks. "Were they hurt you with something bad? These are do not seem as if you were beaten by hands. Humans really are scary."

"I am fine." The woman stood up and felt sharp pain for her left foot. Maybe that was because of her trip before.

"Does it sting?" Without an answer, Sebastian lifted her up and carried her in a princess style.

"Now put me down, please!" The woman increased her tone in a strict command.

"But you are hurt. No. Your foot hurt."

"I am fine. Just like I said!"

"Why are you declining my help?"

"Because I do not want to take any charge since I still want to live."

Upon hearing that, Sebastian giggled and let the woman down as what she wanted to.

"What's so funny?"

"No. It is nothing." Sebastian controlled himself not to laugh. "Well then, let's take it as my unpaid gratitude for the another day before today. I told you I will grant your wish once for free, did not I?"

"You did, but..."

"Now I paid my gratitude so we are clear."

"Huh? Ah...Okay..." The woman then walked away with her hurt foot.

Could not stand such a view, Sebastian knelt down in front of her and said, "You did not want a princess style, did you? At least let me do a piggyback for you. You are hurt after all. Oh, and do not worry. This is still a package of my gratitude."

The woman sighed a little bit before she gave up. "Fine. As long as it is free."

"It is. It is." Sebastian burst in another laugh. It has been a long time since he had such a laughter. He was happy and thought that it would be nice to try to laugh every day since most of his days were boring.

"So, tell me your name, Human Woman." Sebastian finally asked her name. "I am sure you are not please if I always call you by Human Woman as your nickname."

"It is Eliana. Eliana Rutherford." She answered him. "How about you, Mr. Demon?"

"Hm? You can call me by anything you like."

"How about Brownie? Or Blackie?"

"Blackie?" Sebastian rather surprised to be called like that.

"It is my dog's name."

"How dare you call me by a dog's name? I am a demon and I already told you that several times by now."

"You told me I can call you anything I like!"

"It is Sebastian Michaelis."

"So you do have a name, Mr. Michaelis."

"I do. But I'd rather not to talk about it."

"Okay. I won't talk anything about your name again."

"You are quite a talker as a human, are you not?" Sebastian smiled a little bit. "I wonder why human women always talk a lot everytime?"

O o O


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Disappointment**

"Now you come up with new bruises everyday." Sebastian looked at Eliana with a pitiful expression. That woman always got new scars or bruises on her body every single day. So when Sebastian came to see her, he always surprised by the increased amount of wounds she had. "What in the world are you doing in the city?"

"I am doing things for a living." Eliana said that without eye contact to Sebastian so that demon would never understand whether she was lying or not to him. For Sebastian himself, he became attached to that woman because he found it interesting to meet her everyday, so since then, he would come to visit her.

"You can just make a deal with me and I am doing things for you. If it is just for a living, I do not think human's life is that difficult to deal with."

"I am not going to make a deal with you. I still love my life and I want to live it peacefully."

"Fine. If you said so!"

Sebastian stood up then decided to go. It has been months since Sebastian tried to convinced her to make a deal with him so he could understand who was the one that beat her up every day and confronted him. But Eliana never let him to do so.

And as Sebastian was ready to take his leave, the corner of his eyes caught something. Something he knew. Something he understood clearly. Right there. At the side of her neck.

Sebastian immediately grabbed her hand and asked, "Whose mark is that?"

"What?"

"That mark! The seal! The seal of a deal! You made a deal with another demon, did you not?"

"It is none of your concern." Eliana pulled her hand away and avoided Sebastian.

"You refused me for months and now you already made a deal with some unknown demons?" Sebastian voice described his anger although he tried to tone down. "Are you really not trusting me that much?"

"At least she did not ask for my life."

"Wha—" Sebastian stopped his word. If Eliana ever asked him to make a deal with, he would never asked her for her life as long as he could get her faith in him. But now, she made a deal with a random demon and it crushed his heart for hoping that one day she would come to ask for his help and depend on him.

"Now that it comes to this, you give me no option, Eliana." Sebastian reached his own hand several meters from Eliana and began his rite to make a deal.

"What are you do—" Eliana panicked when one of her eyes hurt and drained some blood.

The room felt gloomy and dark with unknown wind came from the spell Sebastian spelled. Eliana cried in a great pain and hurt but sooner she stopped when Sebastian finished his work.

A new seal made in Eliana's right eye. The seal of Sebastian.

Sebastian then walked away, leaving Eliana behind. "It is a seal between us. It is not like I will eat you. It just shows every demon who sees you that you are mine so they will not make their move on you. You may run but you can never escape from me. You ruined my hope, so I ruined your freedom. It is a fair thing between us. Naturally."

After said that, Sebastian vanished. Leaving Eliana alone in confusion and hurt feeling.

O o O


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Death**

After several days he tried to surpass his anger, finally, Sebastian went to look for Eliana again with no hurt feeling. He tried to find her at her house but he could not see her. So he just used his seal to find her since he placed his seal at her right eye.

She was in a manor of a wealthy family. Sebastian saw her working as a female guardian of so looked like as the owner. Sebastian just watched her from far and hid himself so no one could see him in a form of a crow.

"There you go again!" said the man in a black suit. "Are you blind enough for not seeing what I asked you before?!"

"Please forgive me, My Lord. I was careless so that I missed the detail." Eliana did not dare to face her master so she always looked down.

"You are the most useless guardian of all guardians!" After releasing his anger, the lord left her while saying, "You are not forgiven unless you come to my room tonight."

That being said, Sebastian's brows twitched. He could not believe he heard such a thing from a master. "What a filthy master..."

But still, Sebastian kept his eyes for Eliana to make sure her well-being.

"Is she so dear for you so you have to keep an eye on her?"

Not turning his head, Sebastian just smiled. "Because I could not believe you a hundred percent of guarding her although you made a deal with her."

"How rude." The female demon smiled back but the same, not turning her head. "However, I have been friends with her since she was young. So this is only natural for us to be done. Besides, I won't _eat _my own friends, will I?"

"Who knows?"

"You just have to keep your eyes on that man," she said. "He keeps saying she has to go to his room every single chance when they are alone."

"Has she gone to his room before?"

"No. He is a genuine pervert whom everyone knows it well."

"I see... He really is a filthy human... Can I _eat _him anyway?"

"No, you can not. He helds her mother's tomb which she never knows until now. Eliana is still trying to find out about it and if you _eat_ him, it means she will never find it since he is the only one to know."

"What a pain..."

Around their conversation, suddenly, they heard Eliana's scream.

"NOOOO! Let me go! Let me go!"

Both Sebastian and that female demon went to her rescue. She was about to be raped by the master in the hall. Sebastian's disgust of the man increased and his anger toward him increased too.

Eliana struggled by herself and the female demon came to help her. The master quickly pulled out his sword, planning to kill the demon but he got Eliana instead. Stabbed right to her left chest. Sebastian had no mercy left to him so the bloody dance started for another round.

"Eliana, stay strong! Get a hold of yourself!" the demon cried in panic and brought her outside quickly.

"Marianne..." Eliana called her name for once and rolled her weak eyes to see Sebastian who killed her master in no mercy at all. Blood splashed everywhere and the manor's appearance was in a horrifying manner.

Eliana reached out her hand, trying to reach Sebastian who came closer. But the moment Sebastian reached her hand, she died. The sword ruined her heart badly. The life of human had no presence in Eliana's body.

Sebastian froze. "No way! No way! You cursed human! Curse you, human!"

The female demon moved Eliana's body to Sebastian. She had promised her not to _eat _her anyway, so the demon returned the body to the master. Sebastian hugged Eliana tightly. It was the first time he felt so sad as if his life was going to end at any second, as if the world was going to end the time.

"I am so sorry... I was careless..." said the female demon. She was too, in a sad term. She was a very good friend of Eliana since a long time ago and she made a promise to her for not letting her hurt. But now she failed, she felt as if she was no good friend at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

It had been hundred years since then and Sebastian still refused to make another deal. That time, he burried Eliana in his greatest effort. He prepared her grave in the middle of roses field and she was dressed up nicely. In a black dress, fit to Sebastian's black suit. Showing that she was the love of his boring life as a demon.

It was a clear night. Sebastian just sat above the church tower somewhere in London when someone summoned him. He heard it. A voice of a young boy. Desperation was in his voice. Mixed with anger and disgust. The same feeling Sebastian had during his difficult days to give up about Eliana. He stood up with some hesitate in his mind, but finally came to the summoner.

"What a filthy boy..." he said when he saw the current state of the boy. Being raped by the same gender. What in the world humans really are? Or so he thought. He never liked humans since he lost his love and in fact, he despised them.

Although his past hurt him so much so he could kill himself anytime, Sebastian made a second thought. The state of the boy, being disgusted by a filthy pervert old man, was no good news to Sebastian as well since his love was about to be raped too that time. So he tried to open up a little bit and lended his hand for the young boy. He hoped that one day he could forgive himself for letting Eliana died by helping that young boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Ciel was in a grave danger when Sebastian was not around. His butler was in a crisis state after fighting the well-known death God, Undertaker.

"Sebastian, come and kill him!" Ciel shouted aloud, making his seal with Sebastian sparkled clearly. Calling his name in despair but Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"He is not going to rescue you. I gave him a special gift so that he can not move his body even for an inch!" Undertaker laughed aloud after that. He prepared his scythe to kill Ciel right away when suddenly a woman came to his rescue. A woman in a black dress.

"Ah, a genuine beauty. It is rare to find a beautiful demon as you are." Undertaker smiled but still attacking her.

"I need no compliments from someone like you." She said that while taking Ciel safely. She defended herself to make sure Ciel was not hurt. The fight was really something. The woman finally gave her final blow to hush Undertaker away.

"Tsk! I won't kill a woman if I am not in a hurry. Let's meet again some time and continue this wonderful fight!" Undertaker then vanished right away.

After that, the woman turned herself to Ciel. She knelt down and looked at him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you somewhere?"

"Who are you?" Ciel asked her in a precautious manner.

"You used the seal to summon your demon," she said. She showed her seal at her right eye right away.

"That seal!" Ciel was surprised to see the same seal he had with Sebastian. "But how..."

The woman just smiled. "It seems like you did not get any wounds. That's good."

"Bocchan!"

That familiar voice came a second later. Sebastian came with his body full of wounds and covered with fresh blood. He was severly injured with some cuts around his body. The man then stopped himself when he saw the unbelievable moment.

"Eliana?" He called out that name, unintentionally. It was just normal for him to call that name.

The woman looked at him. She smiled. "How are you doing? It has been a long time. You look terrible, Sebastian."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Request**

It was already late in the night, but Eliana and Sebastian were still outside. It was a shocking moment when Sebastian met her again after hundred years passed.

"Did I make a mistake? I am sure I burried you beneath the field of roses 300 years ago."

"You did not. Indeed you burried me beneath that field. But one day, Marianne came to visit me. She did a ritual. She said, by giving up her life, she can spare some of my life back to the earth. Not as a living human, but as a demon."

"So that's why you came to rescue bocchan when I was not around?"

"Yes."

Sebastian looked at her so dearly. She was the love of his boring life and now she was with him. He wrapped his hand around Eliana and hugged her tightly. He sighed a relief. The feeling when he hugged her was real so Eliana's presence in front of him also real.

"Won't you just end you deal with the one you call bocchan?"

Eliana's question made Sebastian pulled himself. "Why?"

"You are too attached to him and I know it won't do any good to you if you keep continue your deal with him."

"Everything is going to be alright. I can handle all problems by myself these years. You need not to worry."

"How long have you been working for him?"

"I have been with him for 3 years now."

"Three years and you are still with him. How long are you planning to keep him company? Until he died of old age?"

"Why are you so thoughtful about my deal with him? It has nothing to do with you, Eliana. I told you already not to worry."

"It has to do with me. You are the one who gave me this seal. Marianne was the one who gave me the second chance. Now that I am back to you, how can I see you being so attached by a human?"

"Is that a form of jealous kind? You are jealous of bocchan? How rare."

"It is not a jealous, Sebastian. It is because I care of you who care about me. Who sobbed about me every day after my death. I know where this deal is going to go. I want to warn you, but if you think it as if you can handle it, I won't force you anything."

"Please, Eliana. Do not waste your time just to think something I know. Trust me, I can handle it. After all, I am one hell butler anyway."

"You are not a butler. You are a demon. You are a man. You have your pride. You have your own thought. I won't force you anything. I won't."

Sebastian eyes widened when he saw Eliana's form was disappearing a little by a little. "Wait, why are you—"

"I told you, did I not? Marianne helped me to spare some of my life. Only some of my life and I want to use that some of my life to warn you. You kept saying that I was the love of your boring life during my death ceremony, so at least I want to return that warm feelings which fill my heart to content... Now that you rejected me directly, I have no place left to stay. All that I want is to stay with you after I tell you that the deal will bring no luck to you in the end. But you still refuse me. I have no place left to stay..."

"Wait! No! I mean... I will end the deal as you wish, but do not disappear! Please! I beg you!"

Eliana smiled. "Your first answer is the earnest feeling of yours, Sebastian. It won't do any changes now..."

"Wha— No! Do not go! No!"

"I am happy to meet you again, Sebastian. Thank you for loving me... And I too, love you since you helped me that day... I am happy that you are the one that I met. I am glad... Thank you..."

And Eliana totally vanished in front of Sebastian. For the second time. The feeling was much stronger so that it hurt really much. Sebastian cried. He regretted his answer toward her but still he never wanted to end the deal with Ciel. He loved her, but he did not want to leave Ciel too since he was already fond of Ciel's taste of blood.

He loved her. But he was still a demon. He needed to eat. To continued his life.

He loved her, but he did not want to release his precious prey he took care for 3 years.


End file.
